One Morning
by kitn
Summary: I can't say too much other than it takes place in the Sixth season. I don't want to give anything away but it is MSR with some angst thrown in of course.


This is my first X-files story, but I've been a fan since I season 3 (when I was 12). I've been watching all the reruns on TBS and Sci-Fi and this came to me.

It's set in Season 6 - after Dreamland but before Monday (these only come into play because of Mulder's sleeping arrangements). I won't give too much away so enjoy.

PS: I don't own the characters or the show or the genius ideas that created the show, just the story.

* * *

As Fox Mulder turned in his bed, the morning light hit his face pulling him from his sleep.

A quick flutter of his eyes and a small stretch of his body made him realize three things.

Usually a second Mulder mimicked his movements in his water bed on the mirrored ceiling above him, but not this morning; there was no mirror and he was not in a water bed. These facts didn't bother him much; both had appeared on its own one day so it made as much sense that they should disappear.

The other thing that he realized as the sheets moved across his body was that he was naked; this, too, did not bother him much except for the fact that he was positive he had worn pajamas to bed the night before.

A quick scan of his memory recalled that he had returned home later, close to one in the morning. He and his partner Dana Scully had taken a late flight from Nevada after a rather bad case; one in which there had been no answer –scientific or otherwise. But as he remembered giving Scully a quick, slightly grumpy call to say that he was home he noticed that the window to his right was much larger and better decorated by cream colored curtains.

Mulder woke up quickly, sitting up in the bed. The room was not his. He rolled to his left to check his watch and call Scully when his hand landed lightly on the back of a red head. He didn't need to guesses to figure out who was beneath that sheet, and if he was naked he could fairly accurately assume she was as well.

He pulled his hand back as if he'd burned it.

What in the hell was going on? Where were they? And why were they naked?

The figure next to him made a low moaning sound as she stirred from her sleep. Fearful of an earful of Scully-lecture, he slipped from the bed not daring the take anything from the bed to cover himself less he fully wake her.

As he searched around for clothes of some kind, the sound of barking and a child's laughter reached his ears through the window. Taking a moment, he peaked down and saw a spacious backyard from the second story window. A boy, about 12, was playing fetch with a golden retriever.

Mulder stared at the boy realizing how much he looked like he did at that age, except for the red tint to his hair.

He was so absorbed by the boy and his dog below that he didn't hear his bed companion get out of bed or move across the room. He didn't hear her but he definitely felt her as her generous chest pressed into his back and her arms settled around his waist.

"Is Will up already?" she asked, her face pressed between his shoulder blades causing her voice to rumble against his back.

Fox Mulder froze, petrified. He knew the petite hands that sat above his abdomen, but he had never seen the large diamond ring that resided on her left hand.

Swallowing his tongue he turned slightly to confirm that it was Dana Scully, his partner, his friend, at his back. And it was, naked as he.

She smiled up at him; the smile he had seen on occasion but only when she was really happy.

"Good morning," she said as she stood on her tip toes to kiss his cheek, "did you sleep well?"

Mulder didn't move, didn't speak. He didn't trust his voice. He forced his head to nod.

"Good. I was worried that the Mexican food had given you indigestion." She smirked and hugged him a little tighter hooking her naked leg around his own, "Though it didn't seem to slow you down."

He got the innuendo and was startled by Scully's forwardness.

"Scully," he managed to croak out, his voice deceiving him. He turned to face her, to push her away until he could figure out what was wrong with her, but it was a bad move. It only gave him full view of her and he reluctantly looked away. He took in the other half of the bedroom impressed with the owner's taste.

"You haven't called me that in ages, Fox," she murmured pushing through his grip to grab his hands. "Are you OK?"

The sincerity in her voice and in her face caused Mulder to question his sanity. "Scully, I don't know what's going on, but you are not yourself."

The corners of her lips turned up into a little smile, "Fox-" "

"No, Scully. Yesterday we finished with that case in Vegas and we got in late. I called you and told you I was home. You made some sort of comment about not calling you today because you'd be sleeping and then I went to bed."

He took another glance around the room, hoping to find drugs or pills – anything. But the Scully before him wasn't having it, "Fox, we haven't played FBI in a long time." The pleasant, sleepy smile on her face changed into a Scully-scowl; one he was very familiar with.

"Mulder, that's impossible," she said giving him a strange sense of vertigo. "We were not in Vegas yesterday." She continued to scold him for being silly and making things up.

He closed his eyes thinking that if he concentrated hard enough naked-Scully would turn into normal, business attire Scully and they would be in his office.

But as he felt her hands start to roam around his body, he knew he was not in his office.

He slipped away from her, running a hand through his hair, catching some on a ring, on his left hand.

He stared at it; just a plain gold band. Someone was going to a lot of trouble to convince him of something.

His partner realized something was going and as she came to place her hand on his forehead to check his temperature she placed her very naked, creamy stomach at his face. "Fox, are you sure you're ok?"

He nodded; there was a mole right below her left breast – interesting.

"Well, if Will's up already I'm sure he's been by Jason's meaning Carol already fed him."

Mulder glanced up, her brilliant smile had returned with a hint of mischievousness as she talked about the boy he'd seen a few moments ago.

He noticed her cross still hung around her neck. _At least somethings haven't changed_, he thought.

"And the girls won't be up for at least another hour," she continued pushing him further on the bed, taking the opportunity to sit on his lap.

The things she was saying didn't register. All he could see was Scully, beautiful naked Scully getting ready to have her way with him and he was just fine with that.

Finally, relaxing as she began to kiss his collar bone (something he loved but had never shared with her) he took control and kissed her.

He'd kissed a Scully-look-alike once before back in 1939, but this was different, better. It was unreal; she seemed to know exactly what he liked without telling her.

As he flipped her over to take full advantage of the situation, she let out a girlish squeal and then a moan, "Fox."

He paused, staring intently into her gorgeous blue-green eyes; eyes that he had stared in many times before but never had received the look she was giving him now.

"Call me Mulder."


End file.
